board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The 50 most influential users in Board 8 history
The 50 most influential users in Board 8 history was a list Smurf put together in early 2012. The theme of "influence" is a difficult one to quantify and looking at the thread today from yoblazers old bracket and some of the names mentioned I'll say that it may not be what people are expecting. Influence should not be confused with popularity and I'm approaching the ranking of people with a simple question in mind: "How much did their contributions shape board 8 into what it is and was." How much impact did the user have doing what they did, basically. Board 8 is a mix of the good and the bad, these rankings will include both. It's worth noting my write-ups and accounts of the ranked users will be based entirely on recall, any corrections or further details you can provide are of course, welcome. Honorable Mentions Alanna82, SSJ3 Popo, Punk Rock Geek, BigCow, Steinershocker, Kosmo Trainer, lol internet, Priest of Gix The List ~*~ 50. fr0q ~*~ Shake once said about Board 8 in 2003... 2003. Almost everyone notches that as the funnest. Still, I think the users were also flat-out more entertaining. If I can be the cranky old man again, nowadays everyone is waiting and reading for something to happen, but nobody is making it happen. fr0q was a prime example of one of those "making it happen" kind of guys. His reputation back then was not only as a board troll, he was "the" board troll. In the space of a single contest he'd been banned repeatedly, seen on multiple accounts, engaged in many planned ToS violation sprees and later in the year was rumoured to have received a KoS mark on his head. {C}{C}This all sounds a little juvenile but the reputation and the image of a "troll" was vastly different back then. For one if you even mentioned the word you often had to give an explanation as a follow up, it wasn't quite the household term it is today nor were the actions commonplace on a site pre - black LUEsday and before 4chan even existed. A troll back then had a degree of mystique, an air of danger. They were talked about more than you actually saw them post, fr0q more than the rest. Points of Impact: * Banning, axes, usermaps and the KoS mark all became discussed items on the board originally due to fr0q. * The idea of ban evasion with multiple accounts, multiple IPs etc was also at work with fr0q. * This led to plenty of paranoia from people as to who was or who wasn't fr0q at any given time, it seemed apparent he had the means to have a postable account within 48 hours at will, generally leading to wild speculation as to who it was now. * Some of his alts were given personalities of their own to assist his trolling, one of the earlier occurrences of alt trolling. Notable moment: {C}{C}The love letters and harassing of a female user: Aerith Gainsborough. The poems and pleading for her love spanned across several boards and created a whirl of sympathy for the guy until we eventually discovered the extent he had taken it and that via a suicide at a later stage that it was just this guy again. Legacy: {C}{C}fr0q's reputation and image changed dramatically after 2003 as he settled on the username Newdalls amongst others. His trolling lessened (escapades with BEthstardust aside) and became mostly known as the resident board artist. His 2003 persona however, on a board which was never flush in trolls with intent has him as one of the most prominent trolls the board has seen. The Poor Mans fr0q? LightLink22 ~*~ 49. Lettuce Kefka ~*~ AHEM! There's Lettuce in my boots An account spawned from a memorable match picture Heffnin later become known as Lettuce Kefka or "LK". His presence was mainly sporadically during the 2003-2007 seasons. Mostly renowned as a typical all-rounder kind of board 8'er, not really fitting into any kind of niche. Was prominent in lighthearted chat, joking threads and fad topics, notably the "lettuce kefka is my god" fad. He was a bit like a Sir Chris in many ways and would have struggled to make the field in this list were it not for that one thread that I would argue was one of the greatest threads ever made on board 8, and undeniably a very significant one. Points of Impact: * Creator of FFVII: ASCII Children. Telling the story of FFVII through intentionally basic and hilarious ASCII drawings. * The main draw from all this was a character introduced in the early stages, the Midgar Zolom nicknamed "Zolomy". The drawing, the language, its recurrence through the story was brilliantly done and he instantly became a hit with the boards. So much of a hit it practically became our mascot and answer to LUEshi. The wave behind him was so strong he even managed to get Midgar Zolom a place in the 2007 battle. Notable Moment: .________________ |......O....__.....O..........| Hay guyz |___.....<__>.....____| ......|.................| ......|.................| ......|.................| ......|.................| ......|.................| ......|.................| ......|.................| ~*~48. Pleinair ~*~ It's generally impossible to engage Pleinair in a normal human conversation on any topic. Pleinair is a fine example of a board 8'er whose very existence is a complete oddity. Pleinair displayed a bizarre consistency in making one liner observation topics and ensuring they survived for days, weeks, months, years, infinity presumably if the 500 lock didn't come sooner. Their character was largely unknown, even down to their gender. Their interests and outlooks usually restricted to the brief observations and occasional flame outbursts towards particular people on the side. A widely known anti-social presence which wasn't untypical for the place at all. Points of Impact: * Usually was the owner of several of the oldest active threads on the board. * GanonNess attempted to sabotage Pleinairs clutch on relic threads, in a roundabout way it succeeded. Legacy: The prime reason for stricter thread control by moderators at the time, the rule preventing repeated bumping was enforced more stringently. ~*~ 47. SemiFinal vs Belarus ~*~ This topic shall serve as a log of my suffering, and as a chronicle of the final moments of my life should any cutscenes or plot twists prove fatally idiotic. - Semi on Xenosaga 3 Semi (alongside Popo, Aeon and AT) were at the pinnacle of high quality, snappy, rhetoric posts during the golden age of this kind of thing. These were guys who had the typing equivalent of a silver tongue and were almost always worth having their posts read. It could well be argued the staggered loss of these four was one of the major differences between the 2003 board and later editions. Semi himself was the self-loathing, hate filled, cynic who embraced all these characteristics and made them part of his game. Despite his post-2003 departure he emerged in later years on his alt dorobou as a less frequent poster. Points of Impact: * Managed somehow to win a user contest despite having not even logged onto gamefaqs in over a year. Notable Moment: The hunt for Semi after his absence from the board was a strange one. Most users who leave fade away very quickly and are rarely mentioned again, Semi leaving the board just simply was not allowed to happen with Alanna in particular bringing constant reminders of him in his absence. Gaining so much notoriety on the board without doing anything at all is truly a sign of someone who left a lasting impression. The Poor Mans Semi? Do Not Even Ask ~*~46. SDragonRocker5 ~*~ If obama gets elected black people are going to run over white people - SDR on politics. Imagine a hillbilly, a pedophile and ertyu and you're getting somewhere close to the core of what SDR was. Yet another user who never really interacted a huge deal with the denizens of board 8 much preferring to use it as BlogFAQs to proclaim his twisted views. The subjects of his threads usually revolved around two things: guitars and young girls. His guitar playing hobby was borderline obsessive and the hook on these threads was his lack of interaction on the subject and just generally making the same thread about wah foot pedals dozens of times despite absolutely nobody caring. SDR could never seem to understand the communities reaction to him and continued making the threads. His hugging young girls business and associated church groups made him appear a very seedy individual. Generally SDR was one of those individuals that appeared so twisted, warped and single minded that many on the board thought there was no way whatsoever that he could be legit and had to be an alt. Until his personal details was found and everything he said checked out.... Points of Impact: * Making multiple threads about foot pedals / guitars / riffs / amps day after day. * Attraction for young girls Notable Moment: {C}{C}His photo being found and posted. Naturally he was holding a guitar, most likely in the process of playing a riff of an awesome quality. Legacy: {C}{C}Anytime a topic involving young girls is made it is often called for to compare the author to SDR. {C}{C}The Awesome Riff! catchphrase remains a relevant thing to say in any discussion involving guitars. ~*~ 45. nintendogirl ~*~ In the many years of board 8 we had a lot of female alts, females who wanted to be left alone, lesbians who didn't want your attention to begin with and females with all sorts of weird baggage attached that were best left alone. What we didn't have was a legitimate, all action attention whore. Ngirl changed all that and was very quickly providing pics nao, sex stories, nudes (later claimed to be fake) and just a general reminder of what she was as a suggestion for seedy attention. The hilarity ramped up when she was later made a mod which was met with initial skepticism and hostility from the board before eventual acceptance. The mod powers, attention seeking and edgey posters could have landed a different person into a polarised position amongst the board but ngirl thankfully had far more substance to her board 8 repertoire boasting a wide range of contributions in areas of stats, soccer discussion and general gaming. Making her generally well liked, ...generally. Points of Impact: * Whoring * Controversial Mod appointment and the associated drama. * Posts continuing into sigs. Notable Moment: {C She enjoyed attention so much from CE she kept screenshots of times there were several threads about her. Legacy: {C Signature posting was popularised from her witty additions. {C She laid down a marker as the standout attention whore which may never be bested. ~*~44. Ayvuir ~*~ GeordieFAQs Ayvuir is a strange breed of an inventive user. Being a great ideas man but often not having the tenacity to get the most out of his projects. Because for the most part his ideas were (and continue to be) fantastic. No more evidence to that is needed than his idea behind the UUL, a project he deemed a failure due its commitments and initially low popularity. yazzy applying his dedication to the same idea wound up producing one of the most successful user contest series on the board. Points of Impact: * Creation of the tiered idea behind the UUL. * Creator of Saving Bacon, amongst other rpg maker games. * Host of many, many contests. Most notably several babes themed. ~*~43. Slowflake ~*~ If there was ever one user who characterised all the perceived negative traits of a stats user it was slowflake. Being highly eccentric, emotional and easily wound up when discussing matters of the contest were common in slowflakes posts, he took anything to do with the contest as a matter of utmost seriousness. His relationship with the non-stats part of the board was notable in his general disdain for entertaining the thoughts of anyone outside his posting circle and was rarely seen posting in the non-contest parts of the board. Points of Impact: * Rage quitting a thread or line of discussion which wasn't reaching a favourable conclusion. He generally held a poor capacity to debate often leading to dramatics. * The very definition of a stats poster. Interesting, in-depth views with projections and a strong manipulator of stats. * Host of the board odds project. Notable Moment: {C Being the host of the 2006 nomination rally tournament and literally abandoning the project because of fixing accusations. Not even just abandoning the project, he abandoned the board as well for several months. ~*~42. The Albion Hero ~*~ I am mentally incapable of reading because I have ADD. Albion shot to prominence around 2005, in a timeframe which generally did not yield a productive crop of new users. Albion was possibly the most undesirable of the lot with his dry, transparent attempts to generally annoy anyone who read his posts. I find it difficult to describe him as a troll because I never for a moment thought he was enjoying what he was doing, he struck me a self-destructive depressed guy who wanted to give everyone he met a taste. {C Most of his early topics were in relation to the console wars; being a particularly pro-Xbox person this naturally led to conflicts on board 8. He later expanded to other areas of the board before developing an interest in the stats topic and settling down somewhat. Points of Impact: * Claimed suicide at least once. * Has attempted multiple rallies during several close contest matches. * Seems incapable of joy if its not at the expense of someone or something else. Notable Moment: {C Making a thread one christmas insulting his grandma for getting him the Guitar Hero III guitar pack as someone else had already got it for him. The Poor Mans Albion? Silencer S ~*~ 41. SineNomine ~*~ I admit, I'm a corrupt mod. When a user flames another user and it's quite funny, I tend to forget how to delete it. Prior to 2005 board 8 had a very testing and thorny relationship with moderators and the gamefaqs moderating stance in general. There were frequent bannings of regular board 8'ers and often over mundane reasons which drew plenty of collective facepalming towards the staff. In general the Gamefaqs ToS and its enforcement has been renowned internet wide for just how ridiculously bad and counter productive it was. (At least until the recent changes).Naturally the moderator staff who willingly applied to enforce such a ToS would by default be met by caution from board 8 which had numerous hostile encounters with previous mods. Then Sine came along with his sunny disposition, lenience with the b7 and being happy to explain any moderator issues with users who'd ask. As a user he was a fun, likable guy to have around. As a moderator he was a revelation in improving board 8's relationship with the staff of gamefaqs. Since then we've had many moderators who've integrated strongly into the community but Sine was the first to penetrate more than just Sir Chris. The Poor Mans SineNomine? red13n ~*~40. SHINE GET 64 ~*~ Always guaranteed to post something interesting, and as such he's one of the most silly and engaging users on the board. Might be the most creative user on the board, except that his creativity is literally all over the place. - Ed Bellis on SHINE. SHINE is a gamers gamer and the principle outlet of tidbits of gaming news and information throughout the years. He's a guy who eats, drinks and sleeps video games. He plays console games non-stop and probably simultaneously on a handheld as well, his backloggery and PS3 trophy collection is impressive evidence of a man with a gigantic passion for gaming and this spills off into his outlets of feverish excitement, hype and discussions like no other user. Board 8 has very few dedicated gaming users and none quite in the mold of SHINE but thats not where his contributions end. He's also had a knack for many lighthearted and interesting projects. Apparently these projects were so creative that the creativity manifested itself physically in his vicinity. Points of Impact: * Kobe battles involving a series of simple yet hilarious jpegs. The best was surely during the female contest. * the SHINE awards * Popularised backloggery, he is the resident completionist after all. * SHype is his brand of candy filled excitement for a new game on the horizon. The Poor Mans SHINE? Viewtiful Darkness ~*~39. the jp ~*~ It's actually a misconception that we choose to pay attention to the jp, its an unfortunate necessity due to his weak gravitational pull. - makeyourchance on topics by the jp the jp was a guy who showed up on the board sometime around 2004 and didn't really make much of an impression at first. He was there and most people recognised the name but that was about it. It was at a later date that something so simple made a gigantic (pun unintended) impression. He posted a picture of himself. He was an extremely obese man basically. This brought out the worst in board 8 and the jokes and heckling towards him became incessant, literally extending over years in virtually every topic he posted. Board 8 has always had this compulsion to recycle old jokes in topics from the relevant user (see: #1 Inviso), when those snippets happen to be on a sensitive matter its often led to a virtual breakdown of the user and an eventual exit. There's more of those examples later in the list but the jp is a particularly prominent one. I was a bit split on the whole jp saga, on the one hand he was initially a really bad and annoying user and sometimes it's nice to see to see some board karma in that regard. On the other his main detractors (Makeyourchance, Sess and Explicit Content) were like a dog with a bone, the whole thing got a bit juvenile pretty quickly and it wasn't hard to feel sorry for the guy after a while. Having someone heckled or pestered off the board because they failed to deliver on an account closure promise or something of that nature I can get behind, doing it for no other reason than their weight seems like an elementary school kind of thing. Struck me as an episode where in retrospect the board came out looking poorly from. Points of Impact: * A hang up on Aeris to the point of obsession. * Overly sensitive with a poor capacity to handle negative comments. Notable Moment: {C The unfortunate timing of his picture release coinciding with the board popularity of Katamari Damacy. Legacy: {C "The" associated user with fatness and obesity. ~*~ 38. omegamanGXE ~*~ what the **** thats NOTTT my boyfriend. ive met him once. oh my god.. - omegamans girlfriend on omegaman. omega was a typical board 8'er around the 2007 crop of newcomers. He was mostly recognised on the board though stood out for very little. Until a certain episode occurred which not only branded him for the rest of his board 8 existence but also was a symbolic event of how its usually best not to tangle board 8 into your everyday life and also the bizarre lengths and risks people would go to for board 8 credibility. His story simply was that he was a guy who had acquired a girlfriend. A girlfriend he liked talking about very much, often in explicit detail and often accompanied with revealing pics. (Like so: http://img264.imageshack.us/img264/3968/imageeb3.png) {C This dominated his board 8 identity for a while and he seemed quite happy to milk the attention that came with it, I can't say I paid a great deal to these threads but they were clearly persistent enough for brakmaster to feel that it was worth checking out. {C He contacted the girl on myspace and it was not only revealed that he wasn't with him, she barely even knew him. In one fell swoop both his real and internet social life was demolished. It was a ruthless and downright hilarious uncovering and while I'd have reservations with jp's treatment, omega had earned every drop of it. Points of Impact: * Tried to look cool on the internet * Failed, was ridiculed forever. * Easily one of the most spectacular failures witnessed on board 8. Notable Moment: {C Why would he risk social disaster in real life for some kind of internet fame? - The event summed up by kungfu chicken ~*~ 37. Team Rocket Elite ~*~ An ever level headed, constructive presence on the board TRE's contributions are much like his character: never particularly dramatic but when you scratch the surface you realise just how much he's given to the board over a long period. He was rightfully promoted to the status of moderator a couple of years ago and is considered a huge success story in his new role compared to the adaptation of a certain other board 8'er in a similar position. Points of Impact: * Long time stats contributors. * Maintains the stats archive dating back to 2002. * Became a mod, it didn't alter his character. * Host of the First Vote contests Notable Moment: {C The stats topic in their hunt to find the weakest character imaginable who was eligible for the battle found their man after the unknown N-Gage character "Jay Solano" was suggested by TRE. His logic was sound and his rallied fans soon became larger than even his ginormous chin. Unfortunately a contest never happened for him but he did feature in a board 8 only poll. An ironic end for somebody destined as the king of fodder to beat the contest tormentor Link in his one and only appearance. ~*~ 36. Heroic Mario ~*~ (ZFS) Ganons route to victory: -----Vincent In 2003-2006 this guy was seen as the ultimate fanboy bar none. Each and every contest he'd his own personal flavour of the month character and vehemently proclaim their imminent glory in the upcoming battle. A definite consumer of wishful thinking, his emotions ran high during contest season and while his prediction accuracy was off his passion and excitement was unrivaled, usually adding an extra point of interest to some matches. Points of Impact: * Made popular the Heroic ____ series of alts which everyone had at some point in the early years. * Lost his account by betting on Ganondorf beating Sonic. Unfortunately for him and Ganondorf he couldn't defeat the preliminary test to even make it to Sonic. * Famous for a highly dynamic top games list which usually changed anytime he played something new or replayed something. Legacy: {C Anyone who makes frequent changes to their top games list or has a habit of proclaiming their currently played game as the greatest thing ever is an appropriate situation for comparison to HM. ~*~ 35. Tombs ~*~ Tombs was the only one I could have a decent conversation with - Vlado on Board 8's attitude to serious discussion topics. Tombs influence on the board was somewhat of a shared one alongside the likes of fellow 2004 newcomers Steinershocker, but Tombs being the most prominent will get the most credit for how this new wave of users impacted the board. The 2004 newcomers were a very different breed of person migrating to the board and easily the most striking the board had ever seen. The board for the first time had experienced an off season where it wasn't shut down and for the first time the contest board was becoming less of a temporary event full of anonymous users and more of a community of people that was permanent. The new wave of users were far more social and brought about a different line of discussion, the kind of face to face sort of chats and real life observations that board 8 never really touched previously. The downside was the board slowly becoming less and less spectacular as these guys came in and others left for pastures new on LL or GFA. Tombs was a cornerstone of this change and while initially was a boiling over pot of britisms hilarity he later became one of the more mature culture residents. Sparking music/drinking/soccer/social discussion. What he did all sounds very mundane and it is by todays standards but at the time when the board was a raving bunch of lunatics with the rest of the numbers made up by people who wanted to run or vote in contests 24/7 being the normal guy wanting to talk about normal things made him the outright weirdo and the one pushing the board in a new direction. Points of Impact: * A major contributor to the rap battle fad in its early stages. * A social user who engaged in all areas on the board, lacking the usual hangups of users prior to 2004. The Poor Mans Tombs? XIII is Cool ~*~34. Makeyourchance ~*~ Thanks, Bison - CjayC interacting with MYC MYC shot to prominence on his arrival to the board in the Sess/EC style of risque troll with an in your face no holds barred style of posting. This was unleashed on the usual suspect like the jp. While mostly being a pretty polarising user and liked for his creativity and sharp tongue it was his life decisions after this that shocked the board. Points of Impact: * Creator of the match picture for Board 8's Link/Solano bonus poll. * Had a sex change * Declared intention for suicide more than once, didn't go through with it. Notable Moment: {C At one stage out of the blue to most on the board MYC decided to have a sex change and posted his intentions on this matter. It was assumed a joke topic which wasn't untypical for him but later pics/video/audio revealed the actual extent of just how serious how was with this. On various hormone supplements afterwards his moods swung wildly into the probably most volatile user the board had ever seen. He swung from the polar opposites of extreme aggression to someone who was keen to show their sentimental side. He/She became a bizarre charade of going through the emotional motions in the end. Legacy: {C Yet another example of a troubled individual of which you probably wouldn't find in other communities, MYC was particularly symbolic for these issues spilling over into his life and his personal dissatisfaction with who he was. Being one of the most unique and vocal people on the board for several years allowed him to have a powerful impact. ~*~ 33. Heroic Palmer ~*~ its sad how you dislike me when im one of the most likeable people on this board - Palmer on board politics. Palmer was part of a new wave of users around the 2007 mark (dubbed the pop culture weirdo crew by me right now). These guys were mostly renowned for * Not liking the contest despite posting on a contest message board. * Posting mostly late at night. * Not getting involved in drama, user contests, contest discussion or anything else that might be considered popular by the board. * 90% of their post content discussing pop culture events, fast food and the quality of a girls ass. If I were to describe the late night crew in an image, I think it'd be this one. Palmer was seen as one of the more predominant people in this group because of his many endearing characteristics that made him popular amongst the rest of the community. He's generally very positive, usually humble and is the anti-serious hero just out for a good time. Points of Impact: * Credited with the creation of many strange fads and gimmicks. Between LARD, driving around in farms, notorious bad opinions, package discussion and fast food FAQs he's got quite a reputation in this area. * Winner of the 2010 character battle. Naturally something that should be a proud and joyous moment was turned into a whinefest by palmer. * Arguably the strongest user for creating small talking points, jokes or mini drama-sprees throughout the boards history. He never quite had any moments hit the highs of significance of others. But he certainly had the quantity and consistency of supply. Notable Moment: {C Palmer gained somewhat of a reputation for regular pity trips based on his constant put downs of himself. He was a guy who absolutely loved to wade in his own self pity and was quite often knee deep in it. No moreso than during his regular account closures and "leaving the board forever" moments. Were it not for MWIS, Palmer may very well win the prize for most whine capacity in board history. The Poor Mans Palmer? - Procrastinator ~*~ 32. maplejet ~*~ **** YOU DOROBOU...I HOPE TO SEE YOU IN ****ING HELL - A typical maplejet interaction with a board associate. Every community has that guy who hates everyone but for whatever sticks with the place. If board 8 was a recess cartoon maplejet was randall. {C He hated the community with such a passion he was largely considered as the widest marker of posts and topics in the early days of the boards, with a particular nuance for marking a post and teasing the user on its deletion. This action was later dubbed as "TEJELPAMMED": Maples strange anger management problems, vocal dislike of everyone and everything and hatred for fads made him the first real "outsider" of board 8. A guy everyone was happy to group up and stand against. His status was amazingly maintained throughout the years, even in the modern board when maplejet makes a list its still met with his own personal criticism of its outcome and general complaints throughout the process. Points of Impact: * TEJELPAMMED * Left the board several times, always returned. * Target of the "*throws at*" fad. * One of the main introducers and users of ytmnd to the board 8 community. The Poor Mans Maplejet? - Tai ~*~ 31. Inviso ~*~ I mean, if you got insulted by someone who's mentally retarded, I'd say that that is probably one of the biggest blows to the ego possible. - Inviso on interactions with difficult board 8'ers. In the early days of board 8 the place was filled with quick bursts of drama which usually met a brief satisfying conclusion. There was little intrigue, plot twists or development in any of these tales and they stood as you first saw them. I'm thinking especially of plots involving fr0q, BEthstardust, gingerbee, MWIS, "the cult" etc. That was how drama went, that was how it was expected to go. Quick, clean and satisfying with a few lingering memes to make appropriate throwbacks to it later on. The Invlado gate was different to this. One of the earliest occurrences of the "serious business" theme that crept into the board in later years and obviously still lingers today. This was far from quick and clean. It was in depth, twisted constantly, dragged out over months and just never really resolved itself. The decision to make the split-up public was an interesting one since neither user was widely significant at the time and their dealings weren't closely monitored or anything. It could possibly have never been addressed on the board and nobody would have noticed, but it was and this made it very much a board 8 issue. The drama threw both users into the spotlight, both at their cynical best which was ultimately the tone that was going to define them in many peoples eyes. Both were seen as dividing figures with various opinions on them yet both were hugely significant and interesting. Points of Impact: * Invlado gate. * Popularised battle royale fics. * Predominant organiser and feature in most reality tv outlets on the board. Notable Moment: In a bizarre appeal for attention Inviso decided she wanted to be claim she was a tall asian underwear model. This was disproved pretty quickly but the legacy of 7 foot asian jokes lived on. ~*~ 30. Shadow Ryoko ~*~ *is a girl* - Ryoko's sig from 2003 ensuring no attention prospects were missed. While a mostly forgettable person just passing by in 2003 when Ryoko returned a couple of years later she made an immediate impact on the board quickly becoming one of the most liked and renowned users on the social scene. Initially her promiscuous line of discussion on a board mostly filled with male teenagers was pretty much giving the community exactly what it wanted, her threads were popular and she quickly became one of the most sigged people at the time. Later editions of Ryoko saw a greater maturity no longer showing the desire for attention which was once her trademark. Her impact beyond maybe 2006 was perhaps less obvious but certainly no less effective as evidence by the boards decision to elect her UotY 2009. In the years that followed she became one of the most prominent light discussion users, displaying an admirable nerve to never, ever get involved in the majority of crap that goes on in board 8, definitely rowing against the current. Points of Impact: * An integral part of Luster's "project woo" and also "project mod babies". * User of the Year 2009 * Weird japanese horror game niche. The Poor Mans Ryoko? Cycloreaper ~*~ 29. Master Moltar ~*~ On the side of the board thats purely concerned with the stats, not the social scene. I have no idea what kind of person Moltar is as I've rarely seen him veer off topics of interest to him but his impact and contribution to contest analysis for the past 9 years is impressive. His most notable contribution being the analysis crew, a long standing series of pre-match predictions and analysis which have always struck me as the official preview before a contest match. For many years they always of high quality, carrying well discussed opinions and views. The prediction accuracy was often never quite there but the read was always an entertaining one. Points of Impact * One of the strongest all time gurus. * One of the earliest and most impacting stats discussing folk. * Leader of the contest analysis crew. * "Who would in a fight" style contest fanfic author. The Poor Mans Moltar? Lopen ~*~ 28. Xcarvengerx ~*~ id suck him p. hard if he asked - Alex Shelley on carvey Carv is an oddity being a selfless person on board 8 and also someone who appeared much happier maintaining the work of others rather than being the focus of attention himself. His influence was never through his creation or ideas but his sheer perseverance and work rate being an essential cog in the board 8 machine. There are similarities to be made with kawaiifan in the earlier days of the board with carveys efforts in purge saving, data recording and general assistance on important projects being invaluable. His influence is less apparent not being the primary driver of his involved projects but when you consider everything he's assisted with you wonder how successful those projects would have been to begin with were it not for his efforts. Points of Impact * Rebuilding the board 8 wiki. * Working the stats on consecutive UotYs. * Managing centralized threads for the wiki, board 8 birthdays, whatpulse and backloggery. * Assists with the Oracle and PPC contests. ~*~27. pikaness ~*~ Yeah, he gets really mad when I'm not around - pikaness on GMUN pikaness was not an exceptional user and on any other internet community would have been the most forgettable unnoticeable presence imaginable. On board 8? This guy seemingly ticked all the right buttons playing the role of many peoples dream girl. Apparently being a dream girl on board 8 constitutes being mostly silent, optimistic, slightly nerdy, likes pokemon canadian. This evoked very strange reactions from GMUN and TUM in particular. Luster too but then that wasn't exactly unusual by his standards. They were captivated by him and fought aggressively for his affection, made even more bizarre because by as far as I could see pikaness never even invited their advances. pikaness as a person always seemed very distant, reluctant to talk about themselves or have much personal interaction. He was much more willing and open about discussing non-personal interests which was his main board activity. A sure sign for a front and a person who isn't confident in the character they play. There were many slips for pikaness along the way which broke character, reports of hacking on deviantart, the Calum address business, being labelled as a boy on an AC message board, looking for "hot steamy lesbian sex" on a dating site and uh GMUN knocking on his door and seeing him to name just a few. pikaness finally being unearthed as a male really raised the issue of perception of the board to females. The reality of pikaness was "she" was a strong presence in several user contests, a popular member of the board and clearly the object of affection for many. Swap the gender and she became so unpopular she had to leave the board and later only post on anonymous usernames. Pika was less about what he did and more about what an impact the role he played had on others on board 8. Points of Impact * Has a penis * Brought out teh creep in several others. Notable Moment: Having 3 separate board 8'ers infatuated with him.... at the same time . As a dramamonger pikaness was a gem to have around the board and brought the absolute worst out of several people. Most noticeably GMUN, TUM and Luster. Legacy: The prime example of a G.I.R.L. on board 8. We'd seen them before but never with such longevity or impact as pikaness. It's unlikely the board will ever fall for such an impacting act of deception again. The Poor Mans pikaness? LightLink22 uh again ~*~ 26. Ed Bellis ~*~ One of the later years most prominent "jack of all trade" sort of users rising to prominence through quantity in various forms from lists, contests and associations in various predominant topic series. Like carvy his contributions have been in small doses, assisting or replicating other users ideas rather than being the central hub himself. Points of Impact * Prominent presence for VG Music contests. * Project Whore ~*~ 25. Smartmuffin ~*~ Shake24m (15:12:24): Super Saijan Gnome Shake24m (15:12:27): SmartMuffin Shake24m (15:13:01): And there was one other...dammit. Shake24m (15:13:08): That abortion guy. parrot. Shake24m (15:13:14): Parrot guy. Shake24m (15:13:20): They'll know who I mean. - Shake chronicling the 3 worst users he's ever seen on board 8. Growing up in this part of the world you're brought up in an environment pre-internet with certain stereotypes about those from other countries. The American tag was one of ignorance, loud mouthed and conflict-loving people. You soon learn this isn't quite the case, well usually because SmartMuffin is this stereotype. Yet another surreal character on board 8 who if you weren't familiar with these parts you'd assume was some sort of trolling fictional persona. I'd imagine he's capable of two facial expressions. Sneering and a grimace. His entire being is such an embodiment of negativity I'm not sure if I'm ever seen him make a post that didn't have negative intent towards something or someone. His initial presence on the board was a very unpopular one, dismissed as a troll and expected to go away sometime soon. As time went on people begun to wise on that his act wasn't actually an act. What he posted was what he believed and this life of dissatisfaction and searching for conflict was how he lived. His threads were often a wreckage but who doesn't enjoy a nice wreckage? I recall IMing him once while he was relatively new on the board and it's actually a conversation I remember because of how incredibly uncomfortable and awkward it was. I didn't know the guy in anything but name, he presumably had the same relationship with me. The conversation felt like I had just kidnapped his sister and was demanding a ransom, his tone was of one of someone who really didn't want to talk to me but had a grudging desperation that he had to. Possibly the most socially inept person I've ever seen on the board, and that cannot be said lightly. His posts are some of the best in the business at inciting disapproval from people and I'll admit virtually everything I've read from him has drawn a reaction from me. Never a good reaction but tabloid writing is a talent in itself. I have vague memories of reading a blog of his, I'm not actually 100% certain that it was his blog or if it was SephGs mind but I'll work on the assumption that it was Muffin. The content was as I expected and included a great account of how God surely supports American Football and must hate soccer. Points of Impact * Extreme republican views. * Socially inept. * Loves conflict. The Poor Mans SmartMuffin? SephirothG ~*~ 24. yoblazer ~*~ If board 8 was a reality tv show yoblazer would be the announcer. An all seeing presence and a rare breed of user who transcends niches managing to slip his hand into every corner of the board. There are surprisingly few jack of all trade users in this place and its often been remarked as a feature of board 8 having various niches and users who are defined as predominantly active in that area. Of those blazer is probably the most prominent being someone whos been doing it since the beginning of time, is still as active then as he is today and has managed to maintain a positive presence throughout those communities. Points of Impact: * Stats Contributor and a regular at contest discussion. Part of the stats podcast, contest analysis crew and creator of the all-time classic matches list. * Creator of more random things like average board 8'er series of threads and "Best Ass in gaming" Notable Moment: Lost his original account in a bet with Sir Chris. Although at least he sided with the better game and the one that should have won. =/ The Poor Mans yoblazer? Ed Bellis ~*~ 23. Zachnorn ~*~ Brd 8 s vrrtd bt t s gd wy t wst tm nd hv fn - Zach's vowel-less praise for Board 8. It's somewhat ironic given his fads that Zachnorn would be one of the most underrated and under appreciated users of his time. While never churning out sterling projects on the cutting edge of creativity or popularity he was regularly producing the goods on ideas and contributions that were original, interesting and a positive addition to the community. He could accurately be called a project whore, often being the one to set wheels in motion on an ideas road to bigger things. Points of Impact * Creator of the original Board 8 Wiki * Eats Nintendogs * Instigator of the board 8 stickam community. * Popularised the "Lets Play" idea to the board. * Hosted the Board 8 WhatPulse team. * Created the board8bot * Host of the "If it were up to Board 8" contest. The Poor Mans Zachnorn? WVI Category:Board 8 Category:User Projects